talesofgracesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asbel Lhant/Relationships
Relationships Sophie - During childhood, both Asbel and Hubert found her lying on a flower field. Soon enough, Sophie becomes very protective towards Asbel and his other childhood friends, and dies trying to protect them. This event of Asbel's life is the one that make him wants to change to become stronger, so that he will not lose anyone again. As Asbel reaches 18 years of age, Sophie once more appears before him and Cheria as they are attacked by tanks. Asbel acts very protective and caring toward Sophie because of what happened in the past. After Sophie's revelation that she is an artificial life-form created to sacrifice her life to destroy Lambda, Asbel constantly showed his disdain towards the idea, willing to bet the world at stake to stop her. The true extent of Asbel's bond with Sophie is shown to be very deep as shown when Asbel willing to sacrifice his life to spare Sophie from death. Over all, Asbel's relationship with Sophie is that of an father figure and older brother. This is cemented further as Asbel officially adopts Sophie into the Lhant house, effectively becoming her father. Cheria Barnes - A childhood friend of Asbel, she has feelings toward him, but he remains completely oblivious, despite the frequent hints and attitudes of the other party members. After meeting again in Barona, she displays a very cold attitude, showing little regard of care toward him. However, after Cheria is kidnapped by Raymond Ozwell, a Strata soldier and Hubert's older brother from his adopted family, and scolded by Asbel after she is rescued, she tells Asbel that she was actually worried about him for the past seven years and begins crying. Asbel and Cheria reconcile with the help of Sophie, and their relationship returns to normal. Cheria acts like an older sister or mother towards Asbel and Sophie's relationship, often taking care of Sophie in Asbel's stead as he is more clueless to the delicacies of women. While Asbel is oblivious to her feelings, Asbel has shown that he also has feelings toward her but still has trouble expressing it. Asbel soon finds himself flusterd around Cheria more easily. He also finds himself going to her more often and is the other person he constantly worries over after Sophie. In the end, Asbel asks Cheria to come live with him. Richard - Like with Cheria, Richard is a childhood friend of Asbel, who he met a long time ago and shares a great bond with. Asbel goes through much effort to befriend Richard, despite his first regards of Asbel's attempts as a means of trying to gain favor from the throne. After saving Richard's life from an attempted assassination, they become very close friends, swearing an oath of friendship along with Sophie at the flower bed in the moutain behind Lhant. During Asbel's first visit to Barona, Richard promises to meet the young party at night near a temple later. Despite spending a considerable amount of time waiting, and Cheria's suggestion to go back to the inn, Asbel still believes that Richard is coming. They later find Richard at a hidden location inside the temple, and are attack by a monster. Seven years later, Richard becomes the king of Barona, requesting Asbel's assistance in restoring order to the country as a coup d'etat. Seemingly going insane after reacquiring the throne, and constantly hungering for power, Asbel still believes in his friend, and goes through many lengths to try to save him. Malik Caesar - Asbel's instructor in knight school, the two share a strong bond. Asbel greatly respects Malik as his ideal person to become, and continually refers to him as "kyoukan" (教官 lit. "instructor"?) or Captain in the English version. Malik often provides advice and calmly analyzes the situation to prevent Asbel from running in head-first or making mistakes. After they begin traveling together, Malik attempts to help Asbel grow into a fine man and a worthy lord. But when it comes to matters Asbel does not know about, namely romance, Malik tries to take a much more direct approach with awkward results. Family While he was with Malik to train to be a knight, his father, Aston, died in battle. Because of this, he was asked to come back to claim his role as a leader. His younger brother, Hubert, thinks of his absence as a way to abandon his role of leadership, thus sometimes acting cold toward Asbel. Despite being very close as young siblings, their time apart has shown them two different paths. Hubert quickly took on a larger role of responsibility and seriousness in his attitude, and acts quite strictly. Asbel, having retained some of his carefree nature, is seen as a hindrance by Hubert at first, but the two eventually mend their relationship over a common goal: protecting Lhant, and the world. As a young child, he felt that his father was nothing more than just a man who wanted things his way. Asbel, as an adult, soon realizes that his father was truly a caring man who wanted the best for him. His feelings of respect toward his father are solidified further as Asbel cares for Sophie like a father would. Asbel's relationship with his mother Kerri Lhant is just as strong as she desperately wanted to see both of her sons again after they left, only to be heartbroken when Hubert banishes Asbel and treats her with coldness. Once Asbel returns to Lhant after Hubert accepts him and the brothers begin to mend their relationship, Kerri often acts as a mentor to the two boys bringing up stories about their father and reminding them that he is always watching over his boys. Category:Character subpages